fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Monarchverse
The Oak of All Creation is a verse created by Monarch Laciel. About the verse The Oak of All Creation is a series of stories focusing on different characters from an infinite omniverse. There are a variety of settings throughout the verse, as well as parallel and alternate universes. Atop the Oak of All Creation, the God of Stories Laciel Monarch sits on the Throne of Tales seeking for ways to amuse himself. This desire for amusement led to the creation of an infinite number of fictional worlds that Laciel watches over to amuse himself. Often, Laciel will also create copies of the original world within which he sends his avatars, the 13 Kings to interact with in a variety of ways. These interactions can range from the direct, such as the sending of an Avatar to play the part of a villain or hero, or the indirect, such as manipulating characters without his avatars ever revealing themselves. Cosmology of the verse The cosmology of the OoAC verse is incredibly large, and yet the totality of its existence lies within the titular Oak of All Creation, which is made up of several parts. High Realms: The high realms are the personal universes of Laciel Monarch. They lie at the very top of the Oak and contains two main areas; The Throne of Tales upon which Laciel sits on oversees all aspects of his creation from the highest point in the Oak, and the The Endless Library, a storehouse containing the records of every world every created, and every possible variation of every world ever created. The Mid Realms: The Mid Realms makes up the largest section of the Oak, and are currently comprised of five universes and one infinite omniverse. The Forge': '''Kingdom of Daedalus, King of Creation. A world of fantastic works of art and incredible monuments, below the surface of which lies endless rivers of molten metals. The Wasteland': Kingdom of Ahriman, King of Ruin. A barren place of toxic air, cursed wind and corrupted life. The Battlefield: Kingdom of Mezael, King of Battle. Endless plains on which phantom soldiers battle each other for eternity, while blades of wildly varying sizes lie embedded in the ground. The Forest of Life:' Kingdom of Tsubal, King of Body. An endless jungle of towering trees and wondrous wildlife. The Land of the Should-be-dead: A universe inhabited by those who, when they were about to die in a world, were judged as worthy enough to live, and were plucked from their world and taken to this one by Laciel Monarch. It is an idyllic world comprised of many different settings to make the inhabitants comfortable. Currently it is inhabited by just over 70,000 people. The Infinite Worlds': An Omniverse in which all possible worlds are contained. Every world, every change that could have happened, everything is placed here. If the Endless Library is the recording of every world's history in existence, then this is the location and physical manifestation of every world in existence. This omniverse is comprised of many verses, ranging from single universes and infinite multiverses with infinite dimensions, to infinite alternates of these infinite multiverses. Each being of these multiverses, no matter how powerful within it, its bound to that multiverse, and cannot leave. This creates an interesting situation where there are literally an infinite number of high 1-A beings, yet these beings are still bound to their own infinite multiverse, and cannot enter another. '''Low Realms: Macros Hell':' A world of infinite hells, ranging from the classic, to the ironic. This land is where Laciel has Abydos torment those he finds utterly hateful. By the Monarch's decree, it is impossible to escape from. Outer Realms: These worlds lie on the very edges of the Oak of All Creation, barely just touching its leaves, and are governed by those with stranger domains. The Void: Kingdom of Melzef Omega, King of Destruction. An empty white plane of existence where nothing exists but the entrance, and a single throne for Melzef Omega. The Deep: Kingdom and true body of Abydos, King of Shadow. A lightless world which shifts and changes at Abydos’s will. The Clocktower: 'Kingdom of Aternus, King of Time. A twisting vertical maze of clockwork within which time itself shifts in each area, often resulting in strange occurrences such as seeing your past and future selves climb, and wandering for days only to find mere minutes have passed where you left. '''The Dreamlands:'Kingdom of Mania, King of Mind. A chaotic landscape that conforms the space around inhabitants to their minds, conscious and subconscious, fears, hopes,loves, nightmares. '''Asphodel: Kingdom of Imorrigan, King of Spirit. Essentially the afterlife, and is where the souls of who die within the physical realms and do not have an afterlife of their own come to, where they often simply return to ‘living’, just in a different world.. In the centre stands the Necropolis, a surprisingly lively city, despite everyone within being dead. Supporters / Opponents Supporters: Monarch Laciel Opponents: Neutrals: The power of the Verse The Oak of All Creation is a verse that varies wildly in power. It has one questionably omnipotent being, Laciel Monarch who looks upon all as fiction, as well as his avatars, all of whom can reach at least hyperversal with his blessing, and are extremely formidable even without it, ranging from casual mountain busters to universal beings when sealed, and continent busters to high-outerversal beings when unsealed. Most interestingly about the 13 Kings is that despite not always being extremely strong (at least when sealed), they all have significantly high resistances to major forms of hax, such as being reality warping, conceptual manipulation, time manipulation, and mind control. Due to the Infinite Worlds being an omniverse of every possible world and variation of those worlds, it has an infinite number of beings ranging from lower dimensional to high-outerversal. Overall, the verse is unfathomably vast, containing an infinite amount of characters with incredible hax and DC Characters of this verse The 13 Kings * Mezael, King of Battle * Melzef Omega, King of Destruction * Mania, King of Mind * Tsubal, King of Body * Abydos, King of Shadow * Daedalus, King of Creation * Imorrigan, King of Spirit * Aternus, King of Time * Ahriman, King of Ruin * Lazan Clovek, King of Monsters * (More to be added) The Outer Entities * (More to be added) The 13 Disciples * Logan, Disciple of Battle * Penny, Disciple of Creation * Priscilla, Disciple of Monsters * (More to be added) Significant Residents of the Land of the Should-Be-Dead * Asami Mydo * Marko Bot Significant Residents of Macros Hell * Griffisu/Phemto